Harriet Summers
by Buzzingbea
Summary: Harriet and Mathias are travelling to New York for Harriet's new place at the Asquith's but what else does America have in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

'You should grateful to have a future' I kept telling myself. Mathias and the boys were in the army and obviously the survival rate in service was much, much higher than there. But still, my heart ached for Hetty and Gid and most of all Mathias.  
"We've arrived now Ma'am," the cab driver said. I climbed out of the cab and watched it clatter away over the dirty cobbles. Turning around slowly, I took in the scene before of my eyes as smoke swirled in front of my eyes, obscuring my vision while I could hear the loud honking of steam ships. People bustled about bumping in to each other and shouting.  
"Mind out!" a man growled at me as I slid out the way to avoid him. Spinning around to find a spot where someone wasn't already standing I placed my few belongings on the floor.

"Does Madam need help with her bag?" said a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around slowly not believing my ears. A boy in foundling uniform... Mathias! For a moment I just looked at him, then I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him. We drew apart happily! I was ecstatic, and Mathias looked like he felt the same way.  
"Harriet! I'm so glad you hadn't left before I got here!" he said blithely with a smile of relief and delight.  
"Have you got a ticket?" I asked, suddenly realising that our reunion would be very short if he didn't.  
"Of course, I have dummy! I wouldn't bother coming if I didn't, what do you expect me to do? Become a stowaway?" Mathias said.  
"Mathias!" I exclaimed my eyes wide, "Where did you get that? You didn't steal it – did you?"  
"How dare you!" Mathias replied grinning, "No, this is Matron's ticket Hetty just gave it to me!" Hetty. The name resonated around my head and just like that my blissful moment ended.

But there was no time to be sad as a voice echoed around the dock announcing the boarding of 2nd class passengers to America – us. Mathias handed me his ticket, tucked the money into his pocket and picked up my case. I carefully put his ticket in my pocket with my own and bent down to pick up the scratchy, woollen blanket. Feeling it reminded me of our recently ended time at the Foundling; heavenly nights spent in the tower, the time when we went on strike to save Nurse Winnie and many other times, both good and bad but it also reminded me of what was to come – my future in America.

"Come on Harriet! That was the final call!" Mathias said urgently. I nodded and we rushed towards the boat where our tickets were checked by a man in a sailor's uniform.  
"Travelling together, Sir, Ma'am?" the man asked.  
"Yes, we are," I answered with a smile to Mathias.  
"Cabin 216 then. A good passage to you," the man said with a nod. Mathias took my free hand in his and together we walked up the ramp onto the rocking boat.

The movement of the boat was disorientating and I probably would have fallen over if I hadn't been holding hands with Mathias. There was a map on the back of our tickets and with my help Mathias found our cabin. It had two bunks with cotton blankets and thin, depleted pillows, a cheap looking wooden table that was nailed to the floor, two chairs, a mirror above a porcelain washbasin, a screen presumably for changing behind and a small cupboard. The walls were a depressing shade of brown and our porthole-window was mostly submerged with murky water. I could feel the boat starting to chugg away, away from London, away from the Foundling and away from my friends. Shaking the thought away I put my blanket and case into the cupboard and looked at Mathias who was stretched out on the bottom bunk. His tawny hair caught the light – he had taken off his cap now and I couldn't help thinking how lucky I was to meet someone like him.  
"Food comes with the ticket, right?" he said cheekily.

"With mine, not sure about yours," I answered "According to this the food should be delivered to our cabin in half an hour. I'm not sure if I can wait that long – I haven't had any thing to eat since breakfast."  
"I'm sure we can pass the time. Why don't we go and have a stroll around up on deck?" Mathias suggested.  
"That would be lovely!" I beamed.

It was quite a struggle to get up to the deck, with other passengers shoving us out their way in the tight corridors, the unnerving swaying of the boat and (when we reached the higher floors for 1st class passengers) room service trolleys being pushed by posh, snooty-looking waiters in starched uniforms. But once we _had_ got up the deck it was worth it. Mathias found us two deck chairs positioned right by the rail and the view was glorious. The water (which was getting clearer and bluer by the second) appeared to have tiny sparkling diamonds in it and there were massive rolling waves that jumped up at the boat, leaving salty spray on my lips.  
"Oh Mathias! This is amazing!" I cried out in wonder, "I've never seen anything like it!"  
"I'd figured that," he replied with a warm smile, "I grew up by the sea – before I went to the Foundling that is. All I remember is what the sea was like – the smell, the taste, what it looked like and the cold, refreshing feeling you get when you dip your toes in. We're not doing that though!" After that I just stared at the ocean for ages, never tiring of the way the water moved or the salt in the air.

"Harriet? Food?" Mathias reminded nudging me.  
"Oh. Yes. Of course." I said shaking myself out of my daydream. Together we made our way back down to our cabin where a waiter was knocking on the door with two trays both laden with a bowl of thick soup, two slices of bread, a cup of water and a small pot of jam. "Sorry sir. That's our cabin" I said taking the trays as Mathias unlocked the door. I set down the trays on the table and sat down opposite Mathias who was already chewing his food ravenously. I ate the food absent mindedly, thinking about Hetty and Sheila and Gideon and Ned and Walter and all the others from the Foundling – how was their future shaping out?

"Mathias, do you miss the others?" I said slowly.  
"Of course, I do Harriet. I feel bad about not going to the army with the boys but I think if I hadn't come with you then I would have missed you so much more. It would have been unbearable," he replied sadly, "But there's nothing we can do for them than hope for the best." I nodded and stacked our dishes, before going to wash my face and change into my night gown in the wash room. Coming out of the washroom I whispered goodnight to Mathias and climbed into the top bunk, falling asleep almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke early – I had been on the boat for a fortnight now but I still hadn't got used to the rocking. Mathias had adjusted very quickly, probably because he had been on boats with his borrowed family long ago. I climbed out of my bunk quietly making sure not to wake Mathias (who was making the most of not being at the Foundling and sleeping in till nine sometimes – lazy bones!) and tiptoed across the cabin to the bathroom and splashed my face with water.

Looking at my face in the mirror I thought that I looked much more grown up than I had been at the Foundling. I had tried out a few different hairstyles, pinning my hair into different buns or braiding my hair differently. Thinking about my favourite style I stuck pins into my smooth, dark hair and twisted it into a pretty knot. I put on a new dress I had made from the cloth Mathias had bought me from the ship's shop (I didn't know where he got the money from but I had decided that I would rather not know). It was simple but much nicer than our foundling clothes, made of dark green corduroy in a pattern I'd copied from the fashion page of a working class newspaper. Mathias had also bought himself a jacket to wear as well as or instead of his Foundling one. So far, he had only worn it _instead_ of his foundling one.

"Mathias. _Mathias_. MATHIAS! WAKE UP!" I shouted realising the time.  
"Who, where, what, why, when?" he groaned sleepily  
"Harriet. Nearly at America. You're being woken up. Because we need to get ready. 9 o'clock." I said patiently.  
"What?!" Mathias said, sitting up with a jolt.  
"Get dressed. I'll pack but be quick about it." I said pointedly, panicking slightly. I quickly folded our clothes and shut the lid of the case and then Mathias appeared wearing his new jacket and a worried expression.  
"We've got a minute. Everything ready? Good, lets go down to the exit." Mathias mumbled so quickly that I only just caught the words. We left our cabin in our rush and I had to double back to hang the keys on a hook on the door. The ship pulled into New York Harbour with a judder and I shivered in excitement. We were here!

* * *

The Asquiths were supposed to have been there to collect me but there was just a note left saying:

 _To Harriet Summers,_

 _I am very sorry not to have come myself to collect you but I trust that you will understand, we are going through a time of difficulty, do not worry as all will be explained when you reach the estate. Enclosed is some money for you to use to buy yourself food and hire a cab, the address is:_

 _421 Park Ave  
Upper East Side  
New York  
North America_

 _Lady Amelia Asquith_

"Wow. Well they made an effort," remarked Mathias after we'd read the note. "Brilliant. The Americans have different money systems, don't they?"  
"Yes, they do. I researched it back at the Hospital. A penny is worth one cent, a nickel is worth five cents, a dime is worth ten cents, a quarter is worth twenty-five cents, a half dollar is worth fifty cents, and a golden dollar is worth one dollar or one hundred cents. You write the dollar sign like this" I said tracing the sign in the air, "You can also get one-, two-, five-, ten-, twenty-, fifty- and one hundred-dollar notes. Got it?"  
"Yes. Maybe. No. Wow." Mathias answered. I hailed a cab and we stepped inside.

"What are we going to do about you?" I said to Mathais in the cab.  
"What about me? I'm fine," was his confident reply.  
"Where are you going to sleep? Where are you going to work? What food are you going to eat? What are you going to do? I still remember, even if you don't, that when we were eleven you escaped from the Hospital and you ran back traumatised. That isn't going to happen again. Not now. Not when you have nowhere to run back to," I pressed, concerned.  
"All right. I'll ask for work from the Asquiths,"  
"That's not what I mean."  
"Harriet, please. If I have to work it might as well be with you," Mathias begged. I swallowed, turning the idea over in my mind.  
"Fine. But what do we tell them? The truth?"  
"Of course, what else? They know you and they've probably seen me around at the Foundling before."

"Sir, Madam, we have reached your destination." said the driver. I handed him the money and Mathias and I climbed out of the cab.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked around the grand house to the back entrance where we were greeted by a tidy housekeeper with blonde hair and kindly eyes who introduced herself as Mrs. Tabitha Brown.  
"You must be Harriet," she said good heartedly, "And you are?"  
"Mathias Grigg. I'm from the Foundling Hospital too. I am currently unemployed but Lady Asquith knows of me," Mathais answered politely.  
"I'm sure there will be a place for you here." Mrs. Brown nodded, "Come on in." We walked into a friendly kitchen decorated in warm browns and golds and immediately felt at home. A housemaid with flyaway hair gave me a quick smile over her shoulder and a freckled boot boy cast me a look that reminded me of the smiles Hetty used to give me before she went to do something against the rules. It was clear that Mathias and I were not universally liked as the woman who appeared to be the cook threw me a dirty look while turning up her nose at me.

"So, Harriet. You have been appointed the job of under-housemaid. You take orders from Lottie here," Mrs. Brown said indicating the housemaid who had smiled at me, "Or, when you're in the kitchen, Mrs. Garcia, our esteemed cook. They take orders from me, for the moment." I was dying to ask what she meant by for the moment but she turned straight to Mathias. "We are currently missing a stable boy if that would suit you but of course, I will have to clear it with the Missus first."  
"That would be wonderful," Mathias said, his eyes wide at being accepted just like that.

"Lottie, can you take Harriet and Mathias here up to their rooms, Harriet will be sharing with you I'm afraid and Mathias I think we'll put with James," Mrs. Brown said decisively.  
"Of course," Lottie nodded "This way. I'm afraid our room is rather small. Harriet, isn't it?" I nodded and she carried on, this time addressing Mathias. "You're going to be stuck with Jamie – that'll be an experience and a half!"  
"What do you mean?" Mathias inquired his eyes wide.  
"Oh! Jamie's just a bit of a laugh that's all. Gets in a spot of trouble now and again but he's really quite hilarious!" Lottie replied, her eyes misting over. "Well, enough of that already. Here's our room Harriet, and yours is just... here. Drop your bags and then come down for a bite to eat. OK? I've got stuff to do but I'm sure you can find your way back downstairs."

Mathias walked down the corridor to drop off his non-existent bags while I pushed open the door to find two truckle beds both with iron bedsteads in two corners of the room, a washbasin and a chest with four draws. I set my case down, changed into the servants' uniform that had been left on the lower of the beds and returned to the kitchen where Lottie instructed me to clean the crystal, something that Lady Asquith had apparently praised me on. It was nice to know that Lady Asquith still remembered me but there were still many questions gnawing away at the back of my brain. I polished the glass absent mindedly letting the questions whirl around my brain. 'Where is that butler, Collins?' I thought, 'Why haven't I seen Lord or Lady Asquith yet?' There were many more questions I was dying to ask but I had soon finished the crystal.

"Come on girl! No dawdling! Come here and peel these carrots!" snapped Cook. I went over to her and started to deftly peel the carrots, hoping to impress her but all I got was a sniff. Lottie appeared beside me and started dicing the vegetables, stopping occasionally too tuck a strand of curly strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.  
"Erm. Lottie. What happened to Mr. Collins the butler?" I tried to say but as soon as I'd mentioned Mr. Collins's name Cook was behind me breathing right in my ear.  
"Don't mention that name under this roof," was all she said.

* * *

 **Thank you to all the reviewers. Its really nice to know that people are reading my fanfics! Buzzingbea**


	4. Chapter 4

I hadn't seen Mathias until supper when he arrived late, red faced and straw covered running in behind Jamie. Mrs. Brown reprimanded them while Cook served them smaller portions of mutton stew. Half way through the meal Mathias winked at me, our signal to meet each other, and signalled to the stables. I finished the stew and after Jamie and Mathias had returned to the stables I quickly excused myself and ran down to the Stable Block. I wandered through the building but I couldn't find him.

A hand grabbed my neck and pulled me into a stall.  
"I saw how you asked about Mr. Collins. We're wondering that too. Sit down. We're going to find out," said a voice in a thick cockney accent.  
"Jamie!" Lottie scolded, her eyes wide, "We don't know if we can trust her!"  
"Look. I came here to meet Mathias. I wanted to talk to him about this but-"  
"You still can." Mathis smiled appearing behind me and giving me a quick kiss. Relaxed by this, I sat down next to Lottie with my arms folded. Glancing around the room was Lottie, Mathias, a short, timid-looking blonde, the strange freckled boy who had grabbed me – Jamie and a girl who could have been Jamie's mirror image apart from her hair which had been allowed to grow down to her waist in a long, dark curtain.  
"Sorry, but who are you?" I asked the blonde.  
"Oh. Me? Millie. I'm a scullery maid," Millie said softly.  
"And you?" I asked indicating Jamie's lookalike.  
"Clara Lorelock. Age 15. Older than Jamie but still his twin. Laundry maid," was her swift reply. Her cockney accent was only slightly thinner than her brother's. I nodded.  
"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Jamie sighed.  
"Never!" Clara laughed.  
"So, what are we here to talk about exactly? Mathias asked, a look of annoyance on his face. "I could be having a walk around the garden with Harriet. What's the point in me being here?"

"This is a group of servants that would trust each other with their lives. A group that are interested in what goes on in this house and will stop at nothing to find the deepest, darkest secrets of those who live in it," Jamie whispered, trying to achieve a scary effect. That was ruined by Clara's constant giggling. "Hey! Shut up!" Jamie warned, glaring at her.  
"Is that true?" I asked Lottie.  
"To some extent. We do try and find out peoples' secrets, but only if we need to. I might, just maybe trust Millie but I don't think I would trust Clara or with my life. She'd probably just find something to laugh about and forget entirely about me!" she replied good heartedly.  
"And Jamie wouldn't?" asked Mathias and slipped his hand into mine.  
"No, Jamie is actually quite serious about something if you get him interested," Lottie answered dreamily while Clara pretended to vomit behind her back, Millie rolled her eyes. Jamie, however, didn't notice.  
"Do you have any secrets then?" he said slyly.

* * *

"Well that was strange," Mathias remarked.  
"Yeah. But they had the right idea about finding out about Mr. Collins." I replied as we strolled around the garden in the dimming light, hand in hand.  
"What ever is going on here we're going to find out what is happening. But this time nothing bad is going to happen. We're going to be the best detectives but no-one is going to separate us. Not like you were separated from Hetty or I was from the boys. We stick together," Mathias promised, winding a loose lock of my hair round his finger.  
"I love spending time with you, you know that? but we need to go in. I need to wake up very early and so do you," I sighed quietly.  
"You're right, I guess. 'Night," Mathias said when we reached the house.  
"Goodnight Mathias."

* * *

"Clara. Where are you and Jamie from?" I asked her in bed, curious about finding two so obviously English friends here in America. I was sharing a bedroom with her, Lottie and a scullery maid named Anna.  
"We used to work for the Asquiths back in London. We were born in Stepney, and we lived there until we started working for the Asquiths. Most of their servants here are new but Lord Asquith took a real shine to Jamie and me. Mum and Dad died in a fire in the shop – they used to own a baker's." she finished quietly.  
"Oh Clara. I'm so sorry."  
"Jamie gets more upset about it than me really. We're allowed a day off on the day they died each year. That was last week. Jamie hid himself in a corner of the stables and cried all day," Clara explained. "He hides it well most of the time. Occupies himself with something else. But deep down it hurts so much for him. It does for me too, of course but he blames it on himself and..."

* * *

Days working as an under-housemaid were very busy and I found that I was surprisingly good at most of the tasks I was set. That is, apart from preparing fish. I found that just looking at a fish was enough to make me feel queasy, never mind skinning, gutting and taking the bones out. Unfortunately, Mrs. Garcia – Cook – found it funny to watch me turn greener and greener while I gutted, scaled, skinned, and filleted cod, mackerel, and salmon. Apparently, I looked like a lime by the time the fish was in the plate. I hadn't thrown up yet. Yet!

Most of our days were planned in the same way. We – the servants – were up by six in the morning and cleaning fire places half an hour after that. Then Lottie and more important servants than me would bring tea trays up to Lady and Lord Asquith which I would sometimes lay. Then I would sweep the dining room for breakfast. This is all before eight o'clock and my day kept on like this. Work, work, and more work! I was very grateful to be here though – Mathias and I had found friends in Clara, Lottie, Millie and Jamie and I was very happy. We normally met in the stables once every two days to lighten up and relax. I had realised that we weren't exactly supposed to do this but no-one seemed to object – there were too many servants for anyone to notice our absence. I'd decided that it was worth it.

* * *

I was staggering down a corridor under the weight of half-a-dozen tea-trays when Jamie darted out of a room and stuck his hand out in front of me, making a gold-rimmed teacup and silver teaspoon fall to the carpeted floor with a soft clatter. I was relieved that they hadn't broken. "Erm... Harriet. Can I talk to you?" Jamie whispered.  
"Of course. What's the matter?" I smiled. Despite out evenings in the stables I hadn't talked to him much.  
"Well, it's just I know you spend a lot of time with Lottie and..." He trailed off. "You know I was wondering..."  
"Yesss..." I whispered, my eyebrows raised. "Don't tell me you fancy Lottie! She'll be thrilled!"  
"Do not tell anyone else. Ever." He glared, turning crimson.  
"Don't worry. I won't. I swear." I promised.  
"Harriet! Where are those trays!" screamed Cook.  
"Better go. See you later." I tried to wave but my hands were full of tray. I turned around to reassure Jamie that his secret was safe but he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up Harriet! Today you and Mathais have to meet the Asquiths!" There was a rush of hairpins, caps, dresses and aprons and I rushed downstairs to talk to Mrs. Brown who told Mathias (who had arrived with Jamie and a troublesome look on his face) and I to quickly eat our breakfasts before she showed us to the Asquiths' sitting room. When we entered the sitting room, I was dazzled by the purple panelled walls covered with gilded framed watercolour paintings and the plush, creamy-coloured armchairs. When my eyes had actually wandered over to the couple sitting in the room they were amazed – yet again. Lady Asquith looked so sleek in a sky blue and white chiffon gown while Lord Asquith sat, an imposing figure in his smart suit.

"Good morning Harriet, Mathias. Mrs. Brown has filled me in and it pleases me greatly to tell you that Mathias can stay here and work in our household," Lord Asquith nodded. "But you won't have the same position that you have been working as for the past day, due to the sudden di-". Lord Asquiths suddenly broke down and a small sob escaped him.

"What my husband is trying to say," Lady Asquith said patting his arm. "Is that Mr. James Lorelock has just been confirmed missing."  
"He was like a son to me!" Lord Asquith cried.  
"Does Clara know?" Mathias said responsibly, surprising me by taking charge.  
"You're right. We should tell her then break it to the rest of the household," Lady Asquith said seriously

* * *

"Look. This is the most important meeting of this club thing you have ever attended. We have to find Jamie. His life may even depend upon it. To save him we need a plan of action," Mathias said gravely. Unexpectedly it was Lottie that spoke up.  
"Don't you think that it is too much of a coincidence that two members of this household have disappeared in, like a month? Maybe if we find out what happened to Collins we'll find Jamie."  
"I think you're right," nodded Clara determinedly, who had calmed down considerably since she had been told the news. She had been given paid leave until Jamie was found. "I'll talk to the Asquiths see if they know anything."  
"I'll talk to the servants," I said keen to help.  
"And me and Lottie and Millie, we'll read newspapers, meet up with people we know outside of the house." added Mathias.

* * *

"How is our investigation coming on?" Mathias asked, now the self-proclaimed leader since Jamie's disappearance.  
"I haven't had the chance to talk to the Asquiths yet – they always seem to be out. But I am trying to find someone that can help us," Clara said her face pale under her freckles.  
"I've talked to the kitchen maids, scullery maids, footmen, all those horse people, even the valet and lady's maid. the only thing I've learnt is that Collins, before he disappeared, said he was going out to meet an old friend," I contributed.  
"Who told you that?" Lottie asked.  
"A kitchen maid, Mary-" I replied before I was cut off by Lottie who was scribbling things down on some blotting paper Clara had 'borrowed' for her.  
"Mary Jones?"  
"Yes. She said that she saw Collins tell Mrs. Garcia that he was going out to meet an old friend, and when she asked who he leaned over to whisper something in her ear. Apparently, she paled. Putting what she said to me on my first day here it doesn't look to good for her." Seeing their looks of confusion, I added, "She told me not to mention Collins's name under this roof."  
"So under suspects I'll put Mrs. Garcia..." Lottie murmured under her breath as she wrote the new information down. "Anything else?" she asked us all. We all nodded gravely. "So, it seems we need to watch Mrs. Garcia."

* * *

We watched the cook like hawks for the next week but if she was the guilty one, then she gave nothing away. It was time to take a bolder approach.

* * *

"Mrs. Garcia. What do you know about Collins?" I asked fiercely. "Tell us or we'll make you," Mathias added ominously.  
"Why would I tell you?" Mrs. Garcia growled.  
"Because I am asking you to!" Lord Asquith bawled, stepping into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

"I very much admire your bravery and determination to find Jamie but that was going too far," Lady Asquith said sternly. "As it turns out the only reason Mrs. Garcia didn't want to hear Collins's name was because," she coughed, "she had been in an _affair_ with his brother. the name he mentioned had been that of his brother. Where Jamie and Collins are, well that remains to be uncovered. We do, however think that they are together, as we have received these." She placed two letters that had not been written but letters had been pasted onto the grainy page. "Ransom notes. Whoever has Jamie and Collins must be very close to this family otherwise they wouldn't have bothered taking servants."  
"Excuse me for asking, but I know Jamie was close to you but what about Collins?" Clara asked confused.  
"I've no idea. I'm sorry."  
"Will you pay the ransom?" Clara inquired.  
"We'll try. But our best option is to try and get the police involved," Lord Asquith responded gravely.

* * *

"Just because the police are involved it doesn't mean we don't have a chance," I said to Clara who was starting to accept life without her mother, father and brother.  
"It's not that. Something feels wrong here. I just can't figure out why these kidnappers would waste their time on servants. What scares me is that they must be someone really close to the Asquiths. Maybe someone here. It might be you, or Mathias or Lottie or anyone." Clara suggested.  
"You don't actually suspect us. Do you?" I asked, offended. Clara shrugged.  
"It's more likely to be you or Mathias anyway. Everyone else here has been working with Jamie for years and none of them have ever shown any grudge." I didn't know if she was serious but it still sung. Upset, I turned around and ran back towards the house, blinking back tears. I arrived at the back door panting and rushed into the kitchen to peel the forgotten carrots.  
"Hello Miss Summers. Nice of you to grace us with your presence," an elegant voice said. It was Collins, and he was back. How?

* * *

 **Sorry if that chapter was a bit (very!) short. Thanks for the reviews! Buzzingbea**


End file.
